African Socialism
African Socialism refers to a political philosophy that existed throughout the second half of the 20th century across Africa. Common features of African Socialism include: * Economic development guided by the state * A strong, pan-African identity and the condemnation of colonialism * Centered around a strongman * Low levels of civil liberties African Socialism was practiced by 21 states (out of 52 states) or 40% of the continent. Although starting with good intentions, it largely failed due to the combined influence of the US and USSR in their efforts to manipulate Africa in the Cold War. Most African Socialist States failed economically and were wiped out by revolutions, civil wars, coups and foreign manipulation. 62% of African Socialist States collapsed during the Revolutions of 1986 - 1995. Variants Ujamaa Ubuntu Harambee African Socialist States Note: this is a list of all socialist states in Africa, they did not necessarily agree. Algeria From 1962 to 1988 Angola From 1975 to 1991 Benin From 1975 to 1990, Benin Burkina Faso From 1983 to 1987, Burkina Faso practiced one of the most successful efforts of African Socialism. Led by Thomas Sankara, the government had highly successful land reform, rail and road development, construction of hundreds of new medical clinics, mass reforestation, vaccinating millions, ending neo-colonial influence over the country, expanding women's rights massively and increasing agricultural production by 250%. However, his failures came from his repression of unions, failure to raise literacy and his murder in a military coup backed mainly by France and the USA.Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Sankara Cape Verde From 1975 to 1990 Congo From 1969 to 1991 Egypt From 1952 to 1970 Ethiopia From 1974 to 1987 Ghana From 1957 to 1966 Guinea From 1958 to 1984 Libya From 1969 to 2011, Libya practiced probably the most successful version of African Socialism under Muammar Gaddafi. Madagascar From 1975 to 1992 Mali From 1960 to 1968, Mali practiced African Socialism led by Modibo Keïta. Mozambique From 1975 to 1990 Senegal From 1960 to 1980 Seychelles From 1977 to 2004, the Seychelles practiced African Socialism led by France-Albert René following a bloodless coup by René's supporters in 1977. This was one of the more successful efforts at African Socialism, with the country soon scoring the highest HDI in Africa and having some of the best levels of literacy, life expectancy, economic development and infant mortality. The country was politically stable and managed to avoid a coup launched by South Africa and possibly the CIA. However, the government engaged in several assassinations and torture of dissidents, but in 2004 René stepped down peacefully and a representative democracy developed. Since then inequality and poverty have increased on the islands.Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France-Albert_Ren%C3%A9 Somalia From 1969 to 1991 Sudan From 1969 to 1985 Tanzania From 1964 to 1985 Zambia From 1964 to 1991 Zimbabwe From 1980 to 2017 Libertarian Socialism in Africa Libertarian Socialism also became increasingly popular in Egypt after the Arab Spring. See Also * Arab Socialism Category:Ideologies Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Africa Category:African Socialism Category:Socialism Category:Cold War